gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Glee Karaoke App
The Glee Karaoke App is an app by Smule. This app can be used by and only for the iPhone, iPad, and iPod touch. The app is currently free. This app is used in 21 countries around the world. How to use the app When you buy the app, it will open to a Brady Bunch like photo of some of the cast in nine pictures, with a blank one in the middle. Then four of the nine pictures will spin and turn into button that you can click to use different parts of the app. On the top of the nine pictures, you will see a banner with the "Glee" logo and some options. these options are: #'To like the company of the app "Smule" on Facebook'. #'Info'. #'To Login or Register'. 1. To like the company of the app "Smule" on Facebook, you click the "like Smule" button at the top of the home page. This will bring you to directions on how to do this. First, you click the buttion that says "go like smule", which will bring you to a pop up that says "Liking Smule requires that you exit Glee and visit Smule's Facebook page. Is that cool?" and you click yes or no. If you click no the pop up will dissapear. If you click yes, it will bring you to Smule's Facebook in Safari. then once you clicked like, it will open another page with the Facebook log in, if you aren't already logged in. once you're done you press log in and it will bring you back to Smule's Facebook page and you can get out of Safari and go back to the glee app. 2. Info. The info Button will bring you to a page on the glee app that tells you about the app, company and how the app works. The buttons on the info page say: Gleek out! which tells you what starbursts, starboosts, and gleeks are. Tutorial, which tells you what each thing is when you are recording a song. About, which tells you about the company "Smule" and who helped with this app. Smule Apps, which shows you what other apps the company has.' Fox Apps', which shows you what apps Fox has. Feedback, which is basically what it is. you can send the company an email. To get out of the compose email, you just pres cancel and delete draft and it will bring you back to the app. lastly, Account Info, which will tell you what your account is but first you have to login which I am getting to right now. 3. To Login or Register. To do this, you tap the words, since login and register are both the same, and you type in a username, a password and your email address you would want to use. It will then most likely say it has sent you an email and to confirm it on there. If it doesn't, then that's fine. Back to the homepage with the nine pictures... The first button will say "World". This button allows you to hear a song at random from somewhere in the world. It also shows you the gleek who is singing the song, how many singers are singing the song, how many people liked the song, the name of the song, a fast forward button to go to the next song, who liked the song, and where that person is from who liked it. Also on every song, people can comment and share the performance to email,Facebook, and twitter. Back to the homepage with the nine pictures, the next button will say "Level". This shows you where you are on the app and also allows you to do tasks to get startbursts and level up in the world on the app. What I mean by this, there is a button in the "Level" section that says "global". When you click this, it will show you who has the most starbursts in the world on the app. It is basically like a singing game. But the "level" section is just optional. You don't even have to play the game you can just sing the songs. Back to the homepage again. The next Button will say "Sing!" When you click this button, it will give you all the songs the glee app has to offer. The songs are not free but some of them are. I will post the list of songs down the page more and tell you which ones are free and whoch oes are not. In the "sing!" section, you have the songs that glee has performed, a warm up song, and to other options which are to sing a cappella which you can sing any song or even make up a song with no music. the nextx one is ITunes where you can select any song from your iTunes library on your device and sing along with it. But you can NOT post them to the world section or share them because of licensing. Also on almost every song, you will see an arrow. This arrow brings you to a page almost like a mini "level" section but just for the song. It shows you what the ranks are today and of all time. Back to the sing list, there is also a contest every week where if you sing the contest song, which is any song from any season's past episode that the company chooses, you can win free coins so you do not have to pay iTunes money to buy the songs. The contest is everyday and only one person can win. There is also a raffle where someone is selected at random to win tokens. That purple circle with the music note on top is a token. It will tell you how much you have. Also with the songs, at the bottom of each song, it will either say "Buy song (with iTunes money) or redeem with tokens." or it will say "Try a free 30-second sample now." which lets you sing 30 seconds of the song before buying or redeeming it. No song has both. It will say what song has what. The 30 second try out songs also have the buy or redeem option. you will not see the redeeom option on the 30 second song but when you press buy now, it will say buy or redeem. After you sing a song, it will tell you how many starbursts and starboosts you got. It will also ask if you want to boradcast it (put in on the "world" section for people to listen, comment and like from all over the world who are using this app.), share it to email, Facebook, or twitter. or make members join. this means if you have friends who have this app, you can find them on the world and sing a song they've sung already and make you and your friend show up on the song. Back to the homepage again, the second to last button will say "play recordings". This will show you every sing you sang, wheter it be a solo, iTunes, a cappella, or duet/group songs with another user. Back to the homepage for the last time. You will see a bar at the bottom of the nine pictures, which is where all notifications are. They will show who won what raffle/contest, who commented or liked your song, who joined in on your song and show who wants to sing a song with you. As of 5/19/2012, there are 187 songs. More songs are added after each episode airs, for holidays, or during a hiatus. Songs from all 3 seasons are added each Friday during a hiatus. Adding the songs depends on if the original artist who sang the songs gives them the rights. Eventually, songs that were not previously available for purchase with the other songs from the episode may become purchasable. Older songs are $0.99 (USD), while songs from the last 3 - 4 episodes are $1.99. Songs that have been chosen for the weekly contest are $2.99. Songs can also be purchased with tokens. They update the app every season. The list of songs on the app by episode Season One Pilot *Can't Fight This Feeling *Rehab *Push It Showmance *Gold Digger *Push It *Take a Bow Acafellas *This Is How We Do It *Bust Your Windows Preggers *Taking Chances The Rhodes Not Taken *Alone *Somebody To Love Vitamin D *None Throwdown *Hate on Me *No Air *You Keep Me Hangin' On Mash-Up *Bust a Move *I Could Have Danced All Night Wheels *Defying Gravity Ballad *Endless Love *I'll Stand By You *Crush *Lean on Me Hairography *Bootylicious *Imagine *True Colors Mattress *None Sectionals *And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going *Don't Rain On My Parade *My Life Would Suck Without You Hell-O *Gives You Hell *Hello The Power of Madonna *Like a Virgin Home *Beautiful *A House Is Not A Home Bad Reputation *Physical *Total Eclipse of the Heart Laryngitis *Jessie's Girl Dream On *Dream On *Safety Dance Theatricality *Bad Romance *Shout It Out Loud *Beth *Poker Face Funk *Loser Journey *Bohemian Rhapsody *To Sir, With Love *Over the Rainbow Season Two Audition *Billionaire *What I Did For Love Britney/Brittany *I'm a Slave 4 U *Me Against the Music *Baby One More Time *Stronger *Toxic *The Only Exception Grilled Cheesus *Only The Good Die Young *I Look to You *Papa, Can You Hear Me? *Losing My Religion *Bridge Over Troubled Water *One of Us Duets *Don't Go Breaking My Heart *River Deep, Mountain High *Le Jazz Hot *With You I'm Born Again *Lucky The Rocky Horror Glee Show *Science Fiction, Double Feature *There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place) *Dammit Janet *Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? *Sweet Transvestite *Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me *The Time Warp Never Been Kissed *One Love (People Get Ready) *Teenage Dream The Substitute *Make 'Em Laugh Furt *Marry You *Sway *Just the Way You Are Special Education *Hey, Soul Sister *Don't Cry For Me Argentina *Valerie *Dog Days Are Over A Very Glee Christmas *We Need a Little Christmas *Merry Christmas Darling *Baby, It's Cold Outside *Baby, It's Cold Outside (sing Blaine's part with Kurt's voice singing his part) *Baby, It's Cold Outside (sing Kurt's part with Blaine's voice singing his part) *You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (or Sue The Grinch) The Sue Sylvester Shuffle *Need You Now *Bills, Bills, Bills Silly Love Songs *Fat Bottomed Girls *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) *When I Get You Alone *Silly Love Songs Comeback *Baby *Somebody to Love *Take Me or Leave Me *This Little Light of Mine *I Know What Boys Like Blame It on the Alcohol *One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer *Tik Tok Sexy *Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) *Animal *Kiss *Landslide *Afternoon Delight Original Song *Misery *Candles *Raise Your Glass *Get It Right *Loser Like Me A Night Of Neglect *All By Myself *I Follow Rivers *Turning Tables *Ain't No Way Born This Way *I've Gotta Be Me *Somewhere Only We Know *Born This Way Rumours *Dreams *Never Going Back Again *Songbird *I Don't Want To Know *Go Your Own Way *Don't Stop *It's 10am And I'm Drunk Prom Queen *Isn't She Lovely *Friday *I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You Funeral *Some People *Try A Little Tenderness *My Man *Pure Imagination New York *My Cup *Bella Notte *For Good *Yeah! *As Long As You're There *Pretending *Light Up The World Season Three The Purple Piano Project *We Got the Beat *Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead *It's Not Unusual *You Can't Stop the Beat I Am Unicorn *Somewhere *I Am The Greatest Star *Something's Coming Asian F *Spotlight *Cool *It's All Over *Out Here On My Own *Fix You Pot O' Gold *Bein' Green *Waiting For A Girl Like You *Take Care Of Yourself The First Time *Tonight *Uptown Girl *A Boy Like That *America *One Hand, One Heart Mash Off *None I Kissed a Girl *I'm the Only One *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Hold on to Sixteen *Red Solo Cup *A.B.C. *Control Extraordinary Merry Christmas *Blue Christmas *River *My Favorite Things *Santa Claus Is Coming To Town Yes/No *Summer Nights *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face Michael *Never Can Say Goodbye *Ben *I Want You Back The Spanish Teacher *Don't Wanna Lose You Heart *L-O-V-E *Let Me Love You *Home *Love Shack On My Way *Cough Syrup *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) *Here's To Us Big Brother *Up, Up, Up, *Somebody That I Used To Know Saturday Night Glee-ver *Boogie Shoes Dance With Somebody *How Will I Know *I Wanna Dance With Somebody *Saving All My Love For You *My Love Is Your Love *I Have Nothing Choke *School's Out *Cell Block Tango *Shake It Out Prom-asaurus *Big Girls Don't Cry *Love You Like a Love Song *Take My Breath Away Props *Because You Loved Me *I Won't Give Up Nationals *Edge of Glory *Pinball Wizard *It's All Coming Back To Me Now *Paradise By The Dashboard Light *We Are The Champions Goodbye *Roots Before Branches Season Four The New Rachel *Chasing Pavements Britney 2.0 *Oops!... I Did It Again Other songs not in any episodes *Acapella *iTunes *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *America The Beautiful *Danny Boy *Nobody Knows You When You're Down And Out *Scarborough Fair Galerry mzl.debyombu.320x480-75.jpg photo (2).PNG 360736774_4.jpg photo (3).PNG Category:Merchandise